The Bond of Stormcloak and Stormblade
by HallowShell15
Summary: One-Shot "MA" Sexual Context! DragonbornxUlfric Storm cloak (18 Preferred)


**Guess what I cant stay away from? That's right! Skyrim! I am back and working slowly through the pile of request I have accumulated. Now If I haven't gotten to your story as of yet. Don't take that as a flat out refusal to do it. But I am a slow worker, and only type when I have the time to do so.**

 **So bear with me. Though I should be posting a bit more regularly now. Keep and eye open for new postings and yours might be the next story I work on.**

 **Thanks so much and Enjoy**

* * *

The sky above Solitude was as dark as a black soul gem. An endless void starless and looming. The air thick with iron and blood. A great victory had been one this day.

The empire crumbling at the feet of the Stormcloak Rebellion. This great city brought to its knees by a gaggle of prisoners once at the great legions mercy.

How long had it been since that faithful day? The day I had escaped the headmen's axe in Helgen. Fleeing for my life and swearing revenge on the callous men and woman who sought to kill me for being nothing more than what I was. A Nord.

A Nord who's roots ran deep underneath Skyrims soil. A Nord who recognized many gods including Talos that the empire sought to destroy.

Joining the rebels that had unintentionally saved my life had been an easy decision to make. As had waging war on the corrupt nation that so cruelly judged me so mercilessly.

I smile a wide crimson smile at the thought.

I suppose it didn't matter now. The favor had been returned in full after all.

General Tullius blood still wet the ground and the city was alive with sprit.

Even now deep within the stone walls of the Blue Palace I could hear the roar of my comrades. The true sons and daughters of Skyrim as we had been called.

Mead heavy in hand and celebration reaching even the highest of stone towers this marvel I ventured through had to offer.

Ulfric's words earlier today had inspired us all. The legion was no more and Skyrim had at last fallen to those who cherished it most. Those who had fought and bleed for this liberation.

Myself included.

I longed to join them. To drink my fill of the richest wine and dance to the booming music that seemed to ring out throughout this entire city.

But there was a task yet left for me.

I had followed Ulfric into war. Handed him victory upon victory at the tip of my sword and the roar of my voice. Being Dragonborn my influence had swelled his ranks and no doubt turned the entire war effort in his favor.

Yet I had asked nothing of the man in return. Not a single hint of payment owed or debt to be collected. No, I had done it all for one simple reason.

And that reason was about to come to light, here and now.

Finally after trekking through the winding corridors and massive construct of the castle I made my way to the highest tower. Where I knew my conquest laid tucked inside.

I round the corner and to no surprise I lock eyes with Galmar. The giant brewed as massive and unwelcoming as ever.

"Stormblade? Why have you come here?" He ask his voice dry and heavy as it always had been.  
I smirk at the name bestowed upon me by my fellow soldiers.

"I need to speak with Ulfric." I say plainly.

He hesitates for an answer and I can tell it is due to him just now noticing my drastically altered appearance.

Typically I was no different than any other solider in his command. Covered in the grit and grim of battle. Heavy armor hiding away an resemblance that I was indeed a woman. My hair messed and my face hidden heavily behind my war paint.

But not this night.

This night. I had come to celebrate the freedom of Skyrim in my own manner. And that included looking the part.

My body glistening with dampness from the bath I had narrowly left mere moments ago. My dark chocolate covered hair thoroughly washed and loose from its normal Nordic braids. My skin soft and laced with the soft scent of perfume I had borrowed from Jarl Elisif's chambers. My heavy armor laid tucked safely in my quarters and replaced with a sheer off pink lace gown.

The silk hanging all the way to the valley of my high cleavage and the back hugging the thick form of my thighs.

"Are you going to let me pass?" I ask sweetly savoring the way the brute so carelessly ogles me.

I could easily remove the bear sized man if need be. But I hadn't come here to fight, quite the opposite. I had come here to celebrate, and collect what I was owed.

"Galmar. Let her pass." I hear the unmistakable sound of Ulfric's voice call from the other side of the sealed door.

Galmar hesitates while staring towards the shut tight chamber but, eventually does as he is commanded and stands aside.

I float by him carelessly and victorious making sure to turn and face the rugged beast of a man with a smile on my pink lips.

"We are not to be disturbed." I order slamming the door hard before he can utter a reply.

Once inside the massive construct of what I assume was one of Elisif's many chambers my eyes adjust to the dark coolness of the room.

A few torches lit with a row of candles to illuminate the stone walls in a soft glow.

"Stormblade." I hear Ulfric say from the other side of the sheer curtains. Even from the distance between us. I can see the hard sculpt of his back.

His usual heavy attire replaced with a simple pair of black pants and his skin damp from an apparent bath of his own. The thick locks of his golden hair slightly curled from the wetness.

His large hands planted on either side of a thick wooden table small red flags from the now crippled Imperial forces laid our like a strong wind had forced them all to fall.

I smile. It was a relief to see him so intense and focused even after the great victory we had delivered today. A sign he was preparing for the true war yet to come against the Dominion when it presented itself like I no doubt it soon would.

But that was tomorrows burden, tonight. I had but one goal.

My slender fingers clenching around the neck of the bottle of honeyed wine I had imported all the way from Riften. I make my way towards the table.

"Shouldn't you be out celebrating?" He ask lowly. No doubt able to hear the cheering from the streets below even from this high up in the clouds.

I laugh slightly.

"I could say the same for you." I rebuff. Placing the bottle beside his hand with a low clank. Watching as he diverts his hard focus from the table before him.

"The day is won. Yet a pretty speech is all we are entitled too? Shouldn't the High King make more of an appearance before his subjects?" I ask with a gleam in my azure eyes.

"I told you before. I am not High King until the Moot declares it so." He says as I reach for a pair of fine crafted cups at his side.

I pour him an over generous cup, before doing the same for myself.

"Official title aside. You are our King. And should be respected as such." I declare leaning my back against the table taking a light sip of my wine.

Only then does Ulfric's heavy gaze finally lift from the table to at last take in my full form in all its almost completely exposed glory.

I smile coyly when I see his jaw slack, in awe.

He recovers quickly, a light smirk threatening the corner of his lips.

"Settling into palace life quite nicely. I see." He says.

I comb my thick hair away from a single shoulder exposing more naked skin.

"I doubt it suites me." I admit stepping towards the balcony. Eager to smell the fresh air of the city and hear the throngs of people I know cloud the streets below.

My hips sway with relaxation as I pull the doors apart letting the cool air invade the warm chamber and the crisp wind causing my pert nipples to harden against the soft fabric of my gown.

"Join me?" I ask peering over my shoulder to the solid man in my shadow.

He does as I suggest stepping to my side as I lean over the stone railing eyeing the dozen or so orange glows from bomb fires scattered about the streets below.

Singing and laughter thick in the air swelled ever higher from this great day and all it signified.

"Do you think they see you as anything less than a King?" I ask turning towards Ulfric who took in the same glorious sight.

"Every man and woman down there bleed for you. Not for the Moot, not for the Empire, or the Dominion. You, our King. My King." I smile turning towards him.

My mind unable to help but think to that day I had first laid eyes on the man before me. Entering Windhelm and seeing this man, this great man perched on the throne before me.

The way he sat upon it, I knew he was born to rule. And I was born to carve the path out that lead him to the greatest throne of all. His rightful place as High King.

"And what would you have of your King?" He ask. Those dark hard eyes I respected above all others peering down at me.

"What I am owed." I answer directly while standing up straight to face the man towering over me.

I see his thick brows raise in suspicion. No doubt this was a strange subject to be initiated between the two of us. After all I had never asked the man for anything. There was nothing in his power that he could bestow upon me that I couldn't obtain myself.

"The battle is won. You are victorious, all of Skyrim now knows who the true King is." I begin explaining the deeper point of my part. Making sure to lean in a bit closer as to reveal the deep plunge of my gown.

"But we both know a man can not rule alone." I whisper my fingers circling the stone railing at our side.

"He needs a Queen." I peer up under my dark lashes with a deep glistening in my azure eyes.

Ulfric looks surprised at my bold approach to such a delicate subject, but there was need to stand on ceremony. It was just the two of us here. Just him and I.

But his surprise quickly fades to amusement and a low chuckle escapes his throat.

"And you hoped that I would choose you?" He ask with jesting tone.

I am in no way offended by his disbelief. It is far to soon to talk about arranging a marriage to a King who had yet to be officially crowed. A million and one different details needed to be ironed out before such a request was even conceivable.

"Divines no." I smile turning my attention back to my neglected cup of wine.

"I'm no fool Ulfric." I smile into the rim as I savor the sweet taste.

"The others might be slow to your plan. But not me." I confessing sauntering back into the welcoming embrace of the High chamber.

Even more so the soft seating of the massive feathered bed.

"I know Elisif is your better option for maintaining some sort of order with the remaining empire loyalist." I explain taking a well deserved seat on the beds soft rim.

Feeling the bed sink under my hips as I crossed my legs tantalizingly slowly.

Ulfric following my steps as he stands before me. His dark blue eyes taking in the sight of my suddenly much more lax state.

He looks surprised that I was above to guess so much of his scheming with so little information to actually go on. But I had spent enough time with the man to know how his mind was beginning to work.

"You didn't execute her. You allowed her to maintain her position as Jarl, despite her obvious distrust of you. A bold move, but one I would have expected." I smile taking another soft sip.

With Ulfric as High King marriage would undoubtedly be a necessity he would someday have to face and there were only so many truly eligible woman he could court for political gain.

Elisif simply made the most sense.

Ulfric takes a heavy step towards me. His gaze intense and focused with the more serious nature of our conversation.

"If you are so clever as to devise this plain. Then what more could I possibly offer you?" He ask.

I smile into my cup finishing off the remainder of the glass before setting it down beside my bare feet. Adjusting once I did so to lean back onto my palms and ever so slowly uncross my legs.

"Simple really." I whisper watching as Ulfrics eyes darken with something familiar.

"You." I confess.

I see him swallow, and hard.

"Let Elisif wear Skyrims crown. Let her or whomever else you choose bear the weight of the people and share the responsibilities of a this kingdom at your side." I instruct.

"All I ask-" I begin.

"Is you give yourself to me. Here and now."

I see a variety of emotion wash over Ulfric's usually so stern face. But the most lingering of all is amusement when again he belts out rich unchecked laughter.

"The great Dragonborn. Begging to become my mistress?" He ask through smiling lips.

"Beg?" I mock with laughter of my own.

"No. No. No." I correct climbing to my feet sternly.

"I'm not begging. I'm commanding." I state coldly.

Just like that all traces of laughter or hilarity of the situation is washed away.

"This palace. This country. We both know none of its would have been possible without me." I begin bluntly and direct.

I know I speak the truth and deep down Ulfric knows it too. How many battles had I decimated with the fury of my shout. With the rage of my sword. All for one purpose, just one and one alone.

"I am loyal to you Ulfric. I have been ever since Helgen. I have given your everything, and asked of you nothing." I explain wholeheartedly.

"But my loyalty has its price. It has from the moment I first laid eyes on you." I whisper approaching the golden haired Nord softly until my fingers reach out to trace his naked chest.

My fingertips tracing the curls of hair as I press myself more fully against him.

"I will have you. And you will take me, now. With all the fury and power I know a King is capable of." I whisper looking up at him.

My breath in long rasp and my pulse rising finally being able to feel him so close to me. Naked skin to naked skin.

"If I refuse?" He whispers down at me and the thick scent of sweet wine on his breath.

I smirk victoriously as I reach for the narrowly hanging straps of my almost transparent gown. Shoving the flimsily material away carelessly.

All to quickly the dress pools at my feet and the glory of my entirely naked body is visible for him to entirely see.

"Then you would have done so by now." I whisper.

But my whimsical mocking seems to be his undoing.

Our lips meet, and the connection between us is electric. Surging and pulsating when I hum with approval at the taste. Thick and sweet like rich strong wine, the coarse hairs of his face tickling my lips and body as I lean more fully into him.

My teeth nibbled at his bottom lip, savoring the way my tongue begins to rhythmically stroke his own. But it seemed to be my hips doing the most, grinding against him with need. Awakening the same response from his own body. The friction causing him to harden, and fast.

I feel the rough calloused pads of his palms cup my hips stilling my movement only momentarily. For an instant I fear he means to stop our tryst before it actually has a chance to begin.

But the thought is short lived the moment I feel my feet leave solid ground. Gasping from the unexpected motion as savagely Ulfric tosses me to the waiting feathered bed.

I recover quickly from my shock, grinning internally as he climbs over me. The bed dipping with his solid weight and inside I cheer.

How long have I wanted this? To long, far far to long.

I watch as he palms his throbbing length already beginning to guide himself to my waiting entrance. I widen the distance between my knees to encourage him.

Its size is impressive. Hard steal wrapped in smooth skin, I would expect nothing less from my future King.

Though it was clear, my ruler had no intention of waiting for my full approval when I feel the soft tip probe at my moistening lips.

"Impatient aren't we?" I whisper with a smile. One he returns before he sheaths himself fully inside me with one hard push.

I gasp feeling my walls stretch to accommodate him and a surge of pleasure rocks through me.

It's been far to long since I felt a man. My days were so often spent in the heat of battle, and though I had more suitors who sought my hand. Less than a handful had actually been privileged enough to be welcomed into my bed.

He dips his head by my ear so I can hear the most delicious groan escape his throat before ever so slowly he begins to move.

I claw at the sculpted plain of his back. My normally so sharp mind instantly clouded with arousal and rocking pleasure as his thrust gradually begin to deepen.

I cry out and he silences me with a bruising kiss my ankles crossing in the crease of his back surrendering my body completely to him.

My breast began to bounce with the force driving his hips. His thick fingers tangling themselves in the messed locks of my hair pulling callously as he swears into my neck.

I feel my grip on reality slip away. Lost in a haze of sweat and carnal sensuality. Every fiber in my body on fire with the passion enveloping me entirely.

Unable to hold back. I feel Ulfric increase the ferociously of his speed causing my back to arch and my velvet walls to spasm around his pounding manhood.

My release came all to quickly. The feminine muscles of my sex contracting in a mind numbing pulsating series making my entire body shudder.

My lips fall open to let out a earth shattering scream but Ulfric is relentless. Continuing to pound into me! He crushes his lips to mine! The kiss frenzied and intense, the lack of air beginning to burn my lungs. But I suffer all to willingly.

Soon I recover and begin matching his movements, grinding urgently to meet every thrust. Ulfric curses against my throat warning his own release was nearing.

All to eager to oblige I grab at his hips forcing him harder inside my depths. My second climax approaching far to fast for me to deny it.

I felt it even more intense than the first! It ripped through me like a bolt of lightning and the power exploding from within was to much to contain.

Sucking in as much air as my lung could muster. I screamed as my orgasm tears through me. My voice manifesting itself into a _Thu'um_! The stone walls containing us rocking from the impact of my shout!

Ulfric groans loudly a roaring echo building in his own chest as he finally fins his own completion spilling himself entirely inside me before we both collapsed.

For a moment we both lay there just our labored breathing filling the void of now complete silence that was until a soft laugh escaped my lips.

Ulfric doing the same as he rolled to my side with a wide grin.

Then suddenly the door to the chamber swings open with a loud clang. Both me and Ulfric gawking towards the only entrance being so abruptly entered.

"Ulfric! Are you alright? I heard-!" Galmar shouts but one look at the somewhat intimate scene he has so bluntly walked into.

His eyes widen with sheer surprise, but then deathly silently and with what I suspected was a ever so small smile he sees himself out.

I turn back to Ulfric who shares my look of utter amusement.

"Do you think the entire city heard?" I whisper slightly embarrassed. I was in no way ashamed of what me and Ulfric had just shared, but to demonstrate my power in such a way.

It was slightly alarming, that such an sensual act could bring to the surface a weapon I typically used for survival.

"Its possible." He smirks but I can see the entertainment in his eyes.

Smiling to myself if no one else I grab a handful of silken sheets securing them around me before I make my way back to the table Ulfric had previously been occupying.

Pouring myself another generous glass. I sip the brew slowly, savoring the sweet bitter taste.

I eye the worn map under my fingertips. The vast continents labeled out so simply before my wondering eyes as I admire the world laid out before me.

Ulfric emerges behind me. His large hands placing themselves on either side of my slender form boxing me against the table as he lays his chin onto naked skin of my shoulder.

"Has something more pressing captured your attention?" He ask his lips tracing against the soft lobe of my ear.

I can feel the heat from his breath and the longing behind his words. A true Nord, I knew one round of love making would not be enough to satiate him.

Though as tempting as I found the offer, my mind had already begun to focus more intensely on its next conquest.

"Merely admiring my kingdom." I smile into the rim of my cup.

Ulfric chuckles to himself a bit taken back by my words.

"Were the terms of our agreement lost on me? You desire to become my queen after all?" He ask his tone serious and low.

I turn to face him my naked breast separated only partially from the thickness of his chest by the silken sheet draped around me. My eyes finding his as I smile up at him sweetly.

"I wasn't referring to Skyrim." I explain my fingers tracing the jagged outline of the large continent just west of Valenwood.

Ulfric follows my touch and I can see his eyes darken and his jaw tighten with the realization of my words.

"The Queen of Summerset has occupied my seat for long enough. Wouldn't you agree?" I ask finishing off the remaining liquid in my cup before placing the rim on top of the landmass altogether.

"I say its time for new blood, Dragons blood." I whisper, before I breeze past Ulfric altogether.

Conquest was what drives me after all, and this one had clearly been won. Now its was time for my next challenge. And my reward that no King on the Divines earth could give me. It was one I would take myself, and crush anyone in my way.

It had been my dream to carve out a path to leadership for Ulfric, but now that dream had been realized and was slowly being replaced by another.

To carve out my own trek to what I desired most.

A throne, of my own.

To be shared, with absolutely no one.

* * *

 **Not the fairytale ending a lot of you were expecting. But what the requester wants, they get. Again I do take request but only if the story line really grabs me!**

 **Review my profile for request guidelines, if your interested!**


End file.
